Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Eleven
Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Eleven (月の影 影の海 十一章, Tsuki no Kage Kage no Umi Juuisshou) is the eleventh episode of the Twelve Kingdoms anime series. The episode follows the story of Enki and King of En's past. It is partially adapted from the third novel of the series, The Twelve Kingdoms: The Vast Spread of the Seas. Summary Youko and Rakushun hear the story of Enki and King En from one of their ministers, Shukou. When Rokuta had been a child, a war burned down the capital of Hourai (Kyoto). He lost his house and had nothing to eat. He's been getting a fever by just seeing blood. His father is talking to his mother about how they are going to support him. It shows his father leaving his son alone, telling him he'd come back. Rokuta says he won't be a burden on anyone and that he'll stay here. He slumps down. Everyone here had been looking for the lost Kirin ranka and as he was close to death, his Nyokai came and found him. When he first saw her, he thought she was going to eat him. Instead, he was taken back to the Twelve Kingdoms and taken care of. ::::::::::::: Two women, Shoushun and Teiyei, come near and watch over him. As Teiei goes to touch him, her hand is swatted away by Shoushun. She says that Nyosen are supposed to be in service to them. Enki has spent 4 long hard years in Hourai and needs his rest. Shushoun leans forward and speaks to his sleeping form before petting him herself. His Nyokai smiles. When Enki awakes, he runs around the mountains of Mount Hou in his kirin form before transforming back into a human. As a kirin, and taika he now has golden hair. Raised and treated with great care as the master of Mt. Hou, Enki learns that he will one day become an important figure in the kingdom of En. When he says he wants to see it, Shushoun tells him he will when his horn grows longer and he becomes an adult kirin, though Enki insists on wanting to see it anyway. When she takes him there on a three tailed wolf Youma to the troubled kingdom of En, Shoushun tells him that this is where her village used to be, but it's the same wherever they go. The devastation is called Setsuzan. She tells him that the troubles are so great the palace at Mt. Ryouun has fallen to ruins too. She tells him that previous king, Kyou-Ou, repressed his people and that is why En is completely devastated. She says she remembers the day her village burned to the ground. Enki remembers it like when his capital city burned down. She tells him the only survivors were children and that she came to the shrine of Oubo and prayed to Seioubo of Gozan. She prayed to be taken to Mt. Hou and become a Sennin. Shoushun held onto a fallen pillar and kept chanting to Sei-Oubo until she was visited by the people of Gouzan and became a sennin. She tells him that one day he will select a king for them and he will save their people, which upsets Enki, who doesn't want to choose a king because they only cause suffering. ::::::::::::: When he grew a little older tons of people came to Mt. Hou trying to see if they'd be the next ruler. Enki says he doesn't see Ouki from anyone and that they all look useless. Shoushun tells him that when he meets the ruler he will know because the heavens will give him Tenkei when he meets the real ruler. A lady in the crowd moves. Shushoun continues to tell him that a kirin can choose a ruler no matter the age. The lady comes up and kneels before him, she is told to get back because Enki doesn't see any Ouki in her. She says she is Ribi, En's enforcement officer, and that she needs to know how to punish criminals or if she should even under these circumstances. Enki remembers his own situation as she pleads for him to give them a king. He says he can't because kings are the cause of all those problems. As he says he won't choose a king, he creates a mei-shoku where he is sucked in, along with his Nyokai and Shirei who go after him. Ribi asks if it was a meishoku as Shoushun looks on in sadness. ::::::::::::: He wasn't able to locate his family and wandered around Wa for three years searching for his parents. He ended up at Setouchi where he met the new lord of the Komatsu clan: Naotaka. There are bodies in the ocean as all his people are on an island. Enki wakes up and calls for Yokuhi, his Nyokai. She tells him that the smell of blood must have gotten to him and it's also affecting their ability to move. Naotaka walks over and comes to greet the newly awakened boy. The man tells Enki that his lord found him and is asked what happened by Naotaka. He stares at him and remembers what Shushoun said about knowing right away when they meet. He tells him that his name is Naotaka Saburou Komatsu and he is the new ruler of these lands as of last night. Enki is looking over at him, knowing right away that he's the king, the king that would destroy En. The people he rules over begin to joke with him and he jokes back with them. Despite their situation, they seem very happy and carefree. He says that he's sent a man to make peace with the Murakami people and that he's sure they'll be happy to not do any unnecessary battle. Later that day, their people pull up a boat with a body inside. When Enki goes toward him, he tells him that there's nothing to see here. Enki asks if the Murakami are enemies and Shoryuu points out the Murakami fleet, saying that they've been after these lands for a while. He says he was trying to surrender to them but they killed their messenger. The Murakami clan is determined to kill them all. He tells Enki that tomorrow some of his men and him will bait their people so Enki and the others can escape to buy some time. Enki asks what will happen to him and Shoryuu says he doesn't think they will let him live. He says he will be the perfect decoy. Yokuhi appears and tells Enki that the smell of blood causes him to faint, so if he is planning on taking the king, he must do it now. His Nyokai asks if he came here because he knew the king was here. Enki says no. Yokuhi continues, saying that if he dies in battle, En will lose its new king. Enki is afraid that he might bring that war with him to En. A woman is running up and past Enki towards where Shoryuu is. Shoryuu was asked to escape, because they don't know what will happen to their people if he dies. They say they have created a double for him to draw the attention. Shoryuu gets up angrily, saying that he's expected to abandon his people. He says they have shown loyalty to him because they knew he would be the leader of the Komatsu clan and that there's no value if he loses all his people. He says it's settled and he will go ahead. He wonders how many people he will save by sacrificing himself to the Murakami. There is a battle and Shoryuu is hurt, being slashed and hit by arrows. The older man from before falls down, saying he's the last one. Shoryuu sits down, his job is done. He is about to be attacked and killed by arrows. He looks up and to the side, noticing his people have come back to protect him. He is angry that they came back, and they are all quickly slaughtered by Murakami arrows. He yells out and is about to be killed from behind by a man when Enki sends his shirei to save him. Shoryuu is laid out on a boat and asks what happened. Enki tells him that he was the only person he was able to save and apologizes. Shoryuu is sad because he wasn't able to save his people. Enki tells him that it's not his fault. Shoryuu is sad because he wasn't able to protect and defend them and that he can't forgive himself. Enki asks him if he wants a kingdom, even if the land if infertile and there's no wealth. Shoryuu says yes and that it doesn't matter. Enki tells him that he can have a kingdom and people if he lets go of everything he has here. Shoryuu says there's nothing left for him here and that he can never come back here. Enki's hair turns blonde and he asks him if he wants to be a king and kneels before Shoryuu, and tells him that he will never desert his post before his throne. And that he will protect him through it all. Shoryuu accepts and Enki's forehead glows as he creates a shoku. Shukou says that they are both taika but that they both belong here, in this kingdom. Shoryuu is looking at the desolate land of En with Enki. He then turns to him with a smile and says, "Let's go to Mt. Hou" and Enki tears up, thanking him. Shoryuu puts his arm over Enki's shoulder and tells him he will not fail. Image Gallery Enki living in Hourai.png|Rokuta living in Japan. Enki sleeping at Mt. Hou.png|Enki sleeping in a palace at Mt. Hou. Enki kirin face.png|Enki's face features as a kirin. Enki kirin looking.png|Enki, as a kirin, looking around. Enki kirin leaping.png|Enki leaping from a rock. Enki and shoushunriding.png|Enki and Shoushun riding on Rikaku. Flashback of shoushun life.png|Flashback of Shoushun's life before she became a Nyosen. Enki watching the travelers.png|Enki watching would-be future rulers. Enki creating Mei Shoku.png|Enki creating a Mei-Shoku. Komatsu leading his clan.png|Komatsu leading his clan. Komatsu looking out at sea.png|Komatsu keeping a look-out on the islands. Enki rescuing Shoryu.png|Enki rescuing Shoryuu with his shirei. Shoryu wiped out.png|Shoryuu exhausted and puzzled. Enki bowing to Shoryu.png|Enki bowing to the new king of En. Enki Shoryu looking .png| "Let's go to Mt. Hou". Category:Episodes